An oscillator device can be formed as part of an integrated circuit device, such that the characteristics of an output signal provided by the oscillator device are dependent on the manufacturing process and operating characteristics of the integrated circuit device. For example, the frequency, duty cycle, or other characteristics of the output signal can vary based on the process and operating characteristics of the integrated circuit device. The output signal thus provides information that can be analyzed to determine whether the integrated circuit device will perform according to specifications. For example, a potential failure of the integrated circuit device can be indicated by the characteristics of the output signal of the oscillator device failing to match a set of specified characteristics. Analysis of the output signal of the oscillator device thus provides a convenient way to qualify the manufacturing process used to fabricate an integrated circuit device without extensive test and analysis of particular functional modules.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.